


Naked Love

by islasands



Series: Lambski [37]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Naked Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islasands/pseuds/islasands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has changed and yet he hasn't changed; he used to rely on his family and friends to 'keep him grounded' but now he relies on himself. And yeah, he knows that in a way it means he's dancing solo. But oh, his naked love... Music.  And Sauli.</p><p>I've posted the snippet for Naked Love at the end of the story. You might like to listen and dance around your room with your eyes closed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Love

“I want to have a heart to heart,” his friend said. Adam leaned back in his chair and began tapping the table with his fingers. He recognized the beats he was tapping, - the song that was in his head, and smiled at his friend. “You know I love you,” she went on. “We all do. And we know how pressured life is for you right now.”

“But?” Adam suddenly wished he had a cigarette. He remembered the good feeling of blowing smoke over other people’s good or bad intentions.

“Well, it’s not a ‘ _but_ ’. It’s an ‘ _and_ ’. You always say you rely on us to keep you grounded –“

“It’s true. I have always said that...” Adam butted in. 

His friend put her hand in the middle of the table, palm facing up, as though it held an invisible offering to make up for what she was about to say.

“Lately it hasn’t felt like that. Lately it’s felt, - it’s felt the opposite. It feels like you’re putting your love life and your career ahead of everything – everything and everyone else - in your life. We’re on the ground, plodding around in the big old ordinary world, while you’re up there.” She waved her arm skyward. “You’re up there doing your own, much more important thing, and hardly have time to even look down. I’m just being honest with you. You know how much I love you. We just care about you.”

Adam took his arms off his chest and crossed them on the table instead. He looked over his sunglasses at his friend.

“You know what? I don’t need this. Next thing you’ll be laying the “you’ve changed’ card on the table. Well, fuck it. Here’s a pre-emptive strike. I have. I really have. Am I happier than I’ve ever been in my life? Yes. Am I more alone that I’ve ever been? Yes. Does my career mean too much to me? Too fucking right it does. It's all I’ve fucking got and all that I am. And that’s my fucking tragedy, not yours, _and_ it’s my great fucking fortune. And you know who gets that? _He_ does. And it’s enough.”

His friend sighed. “I didn’t mean to upset you. We miss you, that’s all.”

Adam stood up. “It’s not all.” He looked around the cafe. “I’m sorry. I am. I’m really sorry, but you know what?  If who I am now is not the person I used to be, or the person you want me to be, well too bad. I’m not cutting anyone out of my life. But I’m not cutting myself into sizes and shapes to suit other people’s needs or wants ever again. Ever. Ever again.”

“I didn’t mean that. I wasn’t talking about doing that, Adam.”

“I have to go.” And he did. He went over, pecked his friend on the check, and left. He went home.

He really went home. He slammed the car door shut. He ran up the stairs, threw the door open, and called out for Sauli. Fuck! Where was he? He checked every room in the house and then went outside. He heard laughter and went down the garden stairs to the courtyard where he found Sauli lying on his back on the stone flags, talking to someone on his phone.

“I won’t be a moment,” Sauli said.

“No, keep talking,” Adam said. He bent over and pulled Sauli’s legs apart and then knelt between them. “Keep talking,” he repeated as he pulled down Sauli’s shorts. Sauli laughed. He raised his hips in a greeting to Adam’s mouth. Adam bent over him, surveying his genitals as though they were presenting themselves to him as food on a plate. He arranged Sauli’s cock this way and that. He bent down and sniffed. He knelt straight up and crossed his arms, whistling under his breath, watching as his connoisseur’s gaze transferred its anticipation into Sauli’s cock. It wobbled in the air. Sauli carried on talking to his Finnish friend but he also, with one arm behind his head, was looking at himself. Adam smiled. He carefully, slowly, pulled Sauli’s pants back up. He kissed at the lump beneath the fabric. “I’m saving you,” he said to the lump. He jumped up and went back up the stairs and into the house. He put a CD in the player and selected a song. He started to dance. He closed his eyes and turned round and round in the middle of the room.

“I can’t wait to tour,” he thought.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"NAKED LOVE"

  


Adam Lambert

  


 


End file.
